


Runaway

by 00qverlord



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: All 9th doctor except for a couple chapters, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character(s), Other, Spands across 3 Doctors, alien original character, doctor who male companion, doctor who male companion fanfiction, doctor who male companion fic, finally a male companion fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00qverlord/pseuds/00qverlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sander Halen was never normal. He has secrets he could never share for fear of capture and experimentation. When the Doctor finds him and enters his life, his world gets flipped upside down. Maybe for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> Sander's appearance: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/8c/c7/2a/8cc72a7b64388d183f7a85417dccd6ff.jpg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sander's not really brother shows up, Sander is concerned. His brother is evil, and wants something with Sander. Sending an accidental distress call to the Doctor, the two have to track down the rouge alien.

Sander woke up with his arm in pain and the impossible thing standing on the other side of his room. The non-human just stood there, staring at Sander. It had only been three days since it had appeared, and he wasn't used to it yet. The thing took on the form of his brother, Anak. The first day, he thought his brother had come back. But that was impossible, his brother was dead halfway across the universe. He'd only been barely 2 years old when the invasion had started. He'd been the only one to survive. An escape pod, thrown together from bits and pieces of scrap metal at the last second. Anak should have gone, but he was 7 years old and deemed old enough to make his own choices by 4. On the planet where he lived now, Anak would have been 10. Sander was 4 now. Or in standard years on this planet, Anak would have been 40, and Sander 16. Years moved so much faster on this planet. Earth; The ground we walk on. Such a beautiful name. Fitting for such a beautiful planet. 

As soon as "Anak" noticed Sander was up, he went away. Presumably to the kitchen. Anak didn't have to eat, but he made something for Sander to eat, like he would have done back home.  
Sander sat with his knees against his chest.  
It's too much. Too much pain. Help me.  
And just as he had assumed, Anak's calm voice came from across the small flat.  
"Chal!"  
He loved Anak with all his heart, but this wasn't Anak. It was a clone, a hologram, a plastic figure immitating the life Anak could have had and it was emotionally torturing Sander. Anak didn't talk, play, work as much as the real Anak would. He wasn't as connected to reality as the real Anak would have been.  
Sander felt like it was mocking him.  
\---  
All the way across the universe, a blank paper in a black wallet started to grow restlestly hot in a man's poket.  
The man quickly took it out before it could do any serious harm. 3 sentances repeatedly scrawled across the paper in blue ink.  
It's too much. Too much pain. Help me.  
The man in the blue box put it down on his ship's console, and ran a scanner over it, tracking the signal.  
The man, the Doctor sighed. Earth, London, 2013. He pulled leavers on the TARDIS, and they were off.  
\---  
Sander sat glumly at the table. Waffles, today, slightly burnt. Oh well, it was the effort that really counts. He was on the last bite of his third waffle when Anak turned to look at him. Except now it really wasn't Anak. The Leumek purple eyes had been replaced with a deep scarlett . Anak bared his teeth, which had grown into fangs. Sander stood up suddenly, his chair scraping backwards and toppling over. The Not-Anak leaped over the table and aimed to tackle Sander, who flung himself towards the counter and grabbed the closest large utensil, which helpfully happend to be a big, hanging pot. The Not-Anak fell over the table when he missed Sander, but got up and scooted around the table closer to the blond haired boy. He leaped at him again, and Sander swung the pan, but missed when Not-Anak stopped short and ducked. Sander jumped up onto the table and tried to avoid hitting the hanging light, while also trying to avoid the red eyed being. He swung the pan again, and Not-Anak ducked. He backed up out of the kitchen, still swinging whenever Not-Anak got within swinging distance. He turned a corner, momentarily loosing sight of the Not-Anak. Suddenly there was a tight grip around his neck, and Sander struggled to breath. He swung the pot wildly, but it didn't do any good. The Not-Anak had Sander in his grasp.  
Then, as Sander was loosing air and the edges of his vision were darkening, he was released, the Not-Anak let him go, and Sander colapsed to the ground, breathing hard. A blue police box materialized in the middle of the room, shocking Sander so much that his already labored breath stopped completly and darkend vision turned completly black. 

~~~

He woke up however many hours later in his own bed. He didn't know how he'd gotten there, he rememberd what happened clearly. Anak, then Not-Anak, the fight, then the blue box in the middle of the room. He lay still for a couple seconds, contemplating his next move. He didn't make much of a decision, curiosity and restlessness shoved him off his bed and to the living room where the 1960's police box still sat. He cautiosly tried the handle, but it was locked. Who locks a police box? There was rummaging from the kitchen, taking Sander's attention. Hopefully it was just the Not-Anak, back to normal and not about to attack him. He called out.  
"Anak?"  
He expected his name back, but the usual deep, resonating "Chal," didn't come. Instead, a man stuck his head out of the doorway. He had short black hair, rather large ears, had blue eyes and he was wearing a jumper and a leather jacket. Who where's both at the same time? That would have been awfully hot. Sander shook his head, clearing the thought. "Who are you?"  
The man came fully out of the doorway, grinning. "I'm the Doctor. I got your distress call. What's your name?"  
Sander cocked his head. "Sander Halen. What... Distress call?"  
The Doctor's smile dropped. "It was you, wasn't it? It's too much, too much pain, help me?"  
Sander blinked a couple timed and then nodded slowly. "Yes, I recall having those thought a little while back."  
The Doctor's smile grew again. "So, I'm the help! What exactly is the problem...?"  
Sander sighed, "This is going to sound very odd. My dead brother attacked me. But he's not dead, and he's not my brother. It was something else, a hologram, a plastic thing coming to life, something rediculous."  
The Doctor nodded. "What is your brother's name?"  
Sander tried hard to keep any emotion out of his voice, "Anak. His name was Anak."  
The Doctor turned towards the blue box, pulled out a silver key, insterted it and opened the door.  
"Well Sander Halen, lets catch us a Not-Really-Anak."


End file.
